Don't Know How We Got Here
by wandererred
Summary: One-off: What happens when Carol asks Daryl for a dance? Set in ASZ. Really, really, REALLY fluffy. A bit of something light for the hiatus. Caryl with some implied Richonne. (Glaggie, too!) Inspired by the song "Shut up and Dance" by Walk the Moon. Rated T for character dialogue.


**My first one-off, you guys! I haven't written any kind of fanfiction in about 4-5 years, so let's see how I do. Just the other day, I was listening to "Shut up and Dance" by Walk the Moon and it gave me intense ASZ Caryl feels. This is fluffy to the max. Implied Richonne…because reasons.**

**Dislcaimer: I do not own anything, and that's probably for the best! ;)**

There was always something going on in Alexandria. The group learned this quickly.

After their first week of 'isolation', their lives took on a new form of chaos.

"Think I'd rather deal with the biters…" Daryl remarked to Rick on the porch of one of the homes given to the group. Michonne was inside banging around in the upstairs bedroom. Not many women in the house had thought to bring along their nicer clothes when they evacuated, so she had been turning over every closet that day, searching for something in her size.

"I wouldn't be so quick to wish that," Rick smiled at his friend, "this place is good for us," he gazed over the rows of houses, "This place is our home."

Daryl raised an eyebrow, "Ya' gone soft in a week, man?"

Rick continued to smile, "Just taking in the opportunity to forget." His hand reflexively rested on his Python, but was only met with the rough fabric of his jeans.

"Well you can forget 'bout me goin' to this party," Daryl scoffed, "Don't got no reason to celebrate." His gaze fell to his shoes.

"I'm not one to make a grown man do anything," Rick sighed, "But, I did see that Carol was getting ready next door."

"Huh." Daryl breathed.

"Rick? Daryl?"

Michonne swung open the screen door on the house and stepped out into the moonlight.

Rick turned around first, "Wow," he breathed.

"I haven't been to a party in so long, I forgot what's appropriate…" she shrugged her shoulders and let her hands fall to her side. She had chosen a tight purple tank-dress in what probably was one size too small. It hugged every inch of her and was hemmed just above her knees. She kept her shoes simple and Rick's gaze wandered to her arms. He realized it wasn't the chains of the porch swing that had announced her presence. She was wearing what looked to be 20 bracelets between her two arms. A few were pushed up to her bicep on her right arm, and they came in a variety of colors.

"Y' lookin' to fight someone with those?" Daryl squinted at her sparkly appendages

"Yeah, you if you don't quit it." She quickly brushed him off and descended the stairs before the two men. She smiled up at them in her devilish way.

Her hands were on her hips, her head cocked to one side, "So are we going? I'm curious to see if these people can throw a party."

Rick eyed Daryl, and Daryl's neck burned from being put on the spot.

"Alright." He threw his arms over his head in an exasperated gesture.

At some point during their walk over, Carol, Maggie and Glenn had joined their entourage.

"I was not expecting fully stocked closets." Carol smiled and fingered the fabric of her skirt. It was long, so as to cover her boots. She still didn't know how she would ever get used to wearing anything but practical shoes, even if the group was safe.

"Right?" Glenn laughed, "Unfortunately, I don't think anyone in this neighborhood was under the age of 50." He hadn't had the same luck as Michonne, though he did appreciate the abundance of ranch homes in the community.

"Really? I think the golf pants really suit you." Maggie pinched his hip and he grimaced. She was dressed up somewhere between Michonne and Carol. She hadn't found any dresses she liked, so she picked a shorter skirt and a blue peasant top she found in Carol's house. It was clear the women of the group had more than a fair amount of fun plundering the closets of their block.

Daryl stormed ahead of the group, their laughter was already getting to him. Rick caught up and gave him a look.

"Sorry." He said, "I just don't know how they can do it."

Rick, grabbed his shoulder gently and muttered, "You'll learn."

The group were stopped at the door by a smiling young woman, "Hi, there!" She giggled, "You must be some of Rick's group. Come on in!" She gestured to a small entryway and the group went inside.

"Ain't gonna ask us to remove our shoes?" Daryl growled under his breath, earning another stare from Rick. Daryl shrugged and followed behind Carol into another part of the house.

"Really do have to thank you for inviting us." Maggie said sincerely.

"It's no trouble, you are all new here! You gotta get to know everyone." The woman led them into a larger room full of people.

In the center of the room sat a make shift dance floor, and on the east and west walls sat two tables with liquor and (presumably) flat soda. The home, which appeared to have been one of the larger homes on the block, was bustling with the noise of people, but a faint melody could be heard through all the hubbub.

"Is that music?" Michonne gasped.

"Alright!" Glenn said, grabbing Maggie's arm, "I haven't heard music in so long."

Rick looked at the old record player in the corner, amazed, "Didn't think I'd ever get to hear Johnny Cash again."

The woman left them in the doorway to the living room and Maggie and Glenn sped off towards the shelf near the record player, "Dammit, this is my favorite song!" shouted Rick following closely after them.

Daryl scowled in the corner with his heel pressed against the wall behind him.

"You didn't have to come," Carol's skirt swished as she walked up to him, "you could have stayed back with Abraham's gang."

He looked at her through his hair and muttered, "Gotta keep an eye on all of ya." He gazed at Rick carrying two glasses of bourbon over to Michonne on a couch.

Carol followed his gaze and pursed her lips, saying, "Designated driver?"

He stared at her and scoffed, "Pfft-should've stayed back. Would've been easier to babysit Carl."

"You think Eugene is teaching him how to make a baking soda volcano?" Carol shimmied up to Daryl and mimicked his posture leaning against the wall.

She leaned her head onto the wall and closed her eyes. She sighed.

Daryl watched her carefully. She stayed like that for a few moments. Just leaning her head back against the wall, a faint smile teasing across her lips.

The song changed to something more upbeat and Glenn sauntered over to Maggie putting her into an awkward tango pose and pressing their cheeks together.

"Someone's been enjoying themselves a bit too much," Daryl said. Carol opened her eyes and he could see the gears turning in her brain.

"Dance with me?" she asked as she pushed off from the wall.

Daryl's breath caught in his throat, "Nope," He swallowed, "how am I supposed to watch y'all?" he moved away from Carol slightly.

She grabbed at his arm before he could move any farther away, "Shut up," she smiled, "and dance with me, Daryl."

Before he knew what happened, he was being lead onto the makeshift dance floor. His heels pressed firmly, but Carol was stronger. He made several attempts to get away, and he even tried to get Rick to bail him out.

"You're on your own, brother." Rick raised his glass, and Michonne laughed next to him. Daryl gave both of them the finger and continued to fight against Carol's grasp.

"Don't look back, Daryl," she teased, "don't you dare look back."

Daryl's feet met with the Linoleum and he stopped. Carol looked back and chuckled, "What? Never danced before?"

"I look like a damn Ballerina to you?" Daryl motioned to himself, and Carol rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, come on…" Carol grabbed both of his hands and positioned them on herself. She slid one of his hands to her hip and Daryl's breathing hitched. She continued and grabbed his other hand in hers, avoiding lacing their fingers together.

They were too close. Daryl knew it. He looked anywhere but at Carol because he knew what an ass he was about to be made into. He grimaced as a slower song came on and Carol began to sway back and forth against him. He tried to match her movements and she chuckled again.

"What?" Daryl asked, but it didn't sound like much of a question.

"Move your feet!" She laughed and winked at him as she said, "I'll lead."

"Dammit," Daryl breathed as Glenn gave him a thumbs up from behind the record player. He and Maggie were holding up several anthologies they had picked out from the shelf. _Songs to Strip to, Kenny G.'s Greatest Hits, The Ink Spots, Barry White, and Song's for Lovers_ to name just a few. At this rate, he was not going to leave this spot before he turned grey.

He began to let Carol lead him around the floor, apologizing every so often for stepping on her feet. It was after the first song that his shoulders began to relax. He felt Carol's hand resting gently on his shoulder, and he softened his hold of her hand. She smiled up at him and, for the first time that night, he looked into her eyes.

Rick laughed from across the room, "They were bound to get together." He didn't know if it was the bourbon talking, or something else.

"Yeah," Glenn held Maggie next to the couch, "too bad it took this long."

Maggie murmured into Glenn's shirt, "That woman was his destiny."

Daryl heard none of this, he only saw Carol in his arms. He felt her breath against his neck as they swayed back and forth. Somewhere during the dance, when he'd found his courage, he had closed the distance between them. She smiled as he brought them chest to chest, pushing their arms out more. He noticed a change in the swaying of her body after a while and he muttered, "Tired?"

"No," she smiled up at him and he felt his heart race, "just…I don't know."

"You're holdin' back...?" Daryl teased

"Shhh.." Carol playfully hushed him.

He swallowed nervously and became self-conscious of how fast his heart was beating. He took in a deep breath to calm himself, and he felt Carol's head rise and fall with his breathing. He dropped both of his hands to her hips and laced his fingers together behind her back. She buried herself into the crook of his neck and rested both of her arms on his shoulders. He noticed that they didn't make nearly as much sound as Michonne's. They swayed out of time to the music, but neither of them seemed to mind.

Daryl realized he didn't care if he never left this spot. All he wanted to do right now was stay with Carol. He wanted her in his arms all the time. He wanted to be safe, and he felt safe with her. They talked very little, but Daryl couldn't help but notice all of the chatter going on around them. The left corner of his mouth turned up and he thought of the words that had gotten him into this mess in the first place.

"Shut up, and dance with me."

**Well that made me happy. I'm sorry! It was in my head, and now it is on the internet. This is my first fanfiction published as WandererRed, so if you want to give me any tips I would really appreciate it! I tried to throw in little nods to those of you who may love music just as much as I do. ;) I don't know what it is about music, but I can always connect it to something I love. I find a song that connects to a fandom, and I love it 1000x more! Anyone else that way?Keep Calm and Caryl on you guys!  
><strong>


End file.
